Kod Alfy i Omegi
by Badhbh
Summary: Powiastka najprawdopodobniej sensacyjna w nie wiem ilu częściach, raczej na pewno nie wierszem.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A Próba napisania thrillera tudzież historyjki sensacyjnej. __Księga Życzeń i Zażaleń w komentarzach. __Lobbujcie, mieszajcie z błotem albo ignorujcie – pierwsze może skutkować ciągiem dalszym, drugie kasacją. Trzecie zaś zawieszeniem w próżni. Zatem „Demokracjo, czyń swą powinność"._

_Dziękuję **Ariance **za betunek. _

* * *

**Wstęp**

_Historia toczy się po wydarzeniach ukazanych w „His Last Vow"._

_Sherlocka Holmesa uznano za winnego morderstwa z premedytacją. Z racji zniesienia w Wielkiej Brytanii kary śmierci (jakąś dekadę przed narodzinami detektywa-konsultanta) został osadzony w specjalnie przystosowanym więzieniu. Ma dość niedużą celę – ściany, drzwi i otwór w suficie (na wysokości trzech metrów) wykonano z aluminium i polimerów stworzonych przez naukowców z NASA._

_Jednak w czasie, gdy Holmes przebywa na bezterminowym urlopie w gigantycznym akwarium („Nie to miałem na myśli, Mycroft, mówiąc, byś znalazł sobie własną rybkę") zamachy terrorystyczne na niespotykaną do tej pory skalę zaczynają wstrząsać najspokojniejszym z kontynentów (bo ponoć to w Australii absolutnie wszystko chce cię zabić), ale mniejsza o kontynent, skoro Albion drży w posadach. _

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Sherlock Holmes doskonale wiedział, że cela ma dokładnie pięć kroków i trzy (jego własne) stopy długości oraz cztery kroki i dwie (tak, również jego własne) stopy szerokości, co nie przeszkadzało my spędzać każdego poranka na rytualnym sprawdzeniu, czy nie zaszły jakieś zmiany – przede wszystkim w Holmesowskiej anatomii.

Czasem kontemplował któryś z otworów, przez które powietrze dostawało się do celi. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcał dwudziestu jeden ułożonych w rozetę, które były usytuowane dokładnie na wysokości jego ust, by mógł się komunikować ze światem. Jednak bardzo rzadko dane było mu korzystać z tej możliwości. John Watson miał kategoryczny zakaz wstępu, otrzymał wyrok w zawieszeniu z racji wtargnięcia na posesję Magnussena. Najcięższe zarzuty – morderstwo i szpiegostwo przyozdobiły kartotekę Sherlocka.

Holmes nudził się całymi dniami. Czasem tylko z zakamarków Pałacu Umysłu wydobywał jakieś twierdzenia matematyczne i dla rozrywki próbował je udowodnić w prymitywnych warunkach, w których przebywał.

Chciał otrzymać kąt prosty z deski, jednak jego samitariat nie był w nią wyposażony, wreszcie wykorzystał jeden z rogów pomieszczenia.

Tak, goście byli rzadkością.

Zdziwił się, gdy do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się jego akwarium wpuszczono tę kobietę.

Weszła sprężystym krokiem. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed rozetką.

Postanowił ją zignorować. Nikt nie powinien go oglądać w takim stanie.

Popatrzyła na niego z niekłamaną odrazą.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że masz gościa? Świrze?

\- Gościa? – prychnął.

Iście kocim ruchem doskoczył do otworu. Chciał ją przestraszyć.

\- Zabłądziłaś, Donovan? – spytał, starając się nadać głosowi jak najgłębsze brzmienie. Skoro chciała świra, postanowił dostosować się do konwencji.

\- Nie. Ty i ja mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Uwierz mi, gdyby to nie było dla ogólnego dobra…

\- Czemu nie przysłali Gavina? – chrząknął. – Czemu nie dali tej sprawy Lestrade'owi?

\- Nie skompromitowałeś go dotąd dostatecznie w oczach przełożonych? Istniała obawa, że jeszcze by ci pomógł.

\- A czemu miałbym pomóc tobie?

\- Raczej sobie. Nudzisz się. Bez spraw więdniesz. Wyglądasz, jakbyś się postarzał o jakieś dziesięć lat.

\- Sally, jak zwykle jesteś czarująca. Czemu miałbym ci pomóc?

\- Nadal nie rozumiesz, co? Nie musisz. Masz dach nad głową, a co się dzieje za murami, nawet do ciebie nie dociera. Dziwne, myślałam, że znajdzie się parę osób, dla których jesteś gotowy co nieco z siebie wykrzesać.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Och, byłbyś zachwycony, świrze. W ostatnim zamachu z wykorzystaniem trzech taksówek zginęło dwadzieścia pięć osób. W strzelaninie w żydowskiej dzielnicy z kolei było przeszło trzydziestu zabitych. Widzisz, a dzień się jeszcze nawet nie skończył.

\- Masz papierosa? Twój oddech przesiąknięty jest nikotyną.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, popaprańcu?

\- Papierosa. Sally.

Rozejrzała się. Kamery monitoringu były skierowane na nich. Wzruszyła ramionami.

Przecisnęła papieros przez otwór. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po zapałki. Nie potrafiła się przekonać do zapalniczek.

Zerknęła do wnętrza pudełka. W opakowaniu znalazła osamotnioną zapałkę.

\- Cholera. Ostatnia – zaklęła. Następnie przypaliła papierosa.

Holmes zaciągnął się z lubością.

\- Tak jak myślałem, nie ma czujnika dymu – stwierdził, wpatrując się w otwór w plexi nad którym znajdował się betonowy sufit z tytanową klapą. Pomieszczenie oświetlały diody LED.

\- Słuchałeś mnie?

\- Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów.

\- Materiały przekażą ci razem z kolejnym posiłkiem. Za jakieś dziesięć minut.

\- Na cholerę mi posiłek, skoro mam papierosa. Nikotyno, królowo…

\- Tobie to już naprawdę odwala. Skup się! Czy Wielka Brytania może na ciebie liczyć?

\- Zastanawiam się, czemu mój drogi braciszek nie zapytał mnie o to osobiście. Rozumiem jednak, czemu wybrał ciebie na moją współpracowniczkę. Nie jesteś głupia, za to nie jesteś sentymentalna. Nie zastrzelisz małego kotka, no chyba że jakiś pedofil zrobi z kotka żywą tarczę, prawda?

\- Nie przyszłam, żebyś słuchać, jak się popisujesz. Jakbym była chociaż w połowie tak popieprzona jak ty, to i mi przysługiwałaby kawalerka na koszt państwa. Idę. Jutro pogadamy.

\- Skąd pewność, że będę chciał z tobą rozmawiać?

\- Dajesz znaki dymne. A ja być może znajdę sposób, żebyś i jutro je dawał.

\- Do jutra zatem.

Holmes po raz kolejny głęboko zaciągnął się papierosem.

Sally Donovan wróciła do Yardu. Tuż przed samym wejściem uznała, że przyda jej się pięć minut tylko dla siebie. Wyciągnęła papierosa. I co za pech. Przecież ostatnią zapałkę zużyła w czasie odwiedzin u świra.

\- Świetnie. On ma swoją pieprzoną grę, a ja nie mam nawet dymka – mruknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nagle przed jej nosem pojawiła się dłoń trzymająca zapalniczkę. Ktoś zatroszczył się, by jednak organizm pani sierżant uzupełnił niedobory nikotyny.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała odruchowo. Mężczyzna objął ją. Poczuła pistolet wbijający się w przestrzeń międzyżebrową. Ukryty pod przewieszonym przez ramię płaszczem.

\- Żadnych sztuczek – ostrzegł nieznajomy szeptem. Poczuła jego gorący oddech na uchu. – Chociaż może później pokażę ci to i owo… A teraz idziemy.

Sally Donovan cisnęła papierosa na chodnik, licząc że kamery monitoringu to zarejestrowały. Jeśli nagranie zobaczyłby jej znajomy, wiedziałby, że raczej nie dałaby się obłapiać w miejscu publicznym, a z całą pewnością nie pozwoliłaby sobie na zaśmiecanie ukochanego miasta.

* * *

_N/A Próbowałam więzienie Holmesa oprzeć na pomieszczeniu, w którym trzymano filmowego Hannibala Lectera, ale pewnie i tak niektórym skojarzy się to z brygiem, gdzie „goszczono" Khana._


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A** Staram się nie zostawiać niedokończonych spraw. (J__ak tam „Mater semper certa est"?__) _

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze pozostawione pod ostatnim rozdziałem. (P__ierwszym i ostatnim, Badhbh, trochę precyzji, na litość wszystkich bogów...__)_

_Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział kogoś zainteresuje, wtedy postaram się doszlifować i pozostałe fragmenty. (N__apisać, chciałaś powiedzieć - bo te urywki dialogów to dopiero coś na kształt bazy dla tekstu i nic ponadto.__) _

_Cóż, Sponsorem dzisiejszej notki jest mój Wewnętrzny Krytyk, który kocha się ze mną przekomarzać. (__Nie dziękuj, Badhbh, przecież wiesz, że mam rację, ludzie nadal tu zaglądają. I co? I nic. No skoro nie masz sumienia, to chociaż serce miej po właściwej stronie!__) _

_Bardzo dziękuję** Ariance** za betunek! (__Słusznie! Ma anielską cierpliwość do alternatywnej interpunkcji!__)_

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Mary Watson siedziała na ławce w parku Dukes Meadows, delikatnie kołysząc wózkiem i cichutko gwiżdżąc „Kaval sviri".

Promienie słoneczne prześwitywały przez korony drzew.

Latorośl Watsonów spała w najlepsze, nic dziwnego, skoro nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc i dopilnowała, by żadne z rodziców nie udało się w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Pani Watson, prawda? – Mary przestała nucić i zlustrowała nowoprzybyłą nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Przyczyniły się do tego: nienaganny czarny kostium, olśniewająco biała bluzka, perfekcyjny, chociaż bardzo dyskretny makijaż i fryzura w której absolutnie każdy włosek był na miejscu. Mary Watson poczuła ukłucie zazdrości – nie miała czasu na więcej niż trzy pociągnięcia szczotką, a zakładanie na wierzch czegokolwiek innego niż rozciągnięty sweter Johna było daremne – w ulewaniu panna Watson osiągnęła wirtuozerię.

\- Jestem asystentką pana Holmesa. Chciałby z panią porozmawiać. W pobliżu jest bardzo przyjemna kawiarnia. Tak będą państwo mogli… - Niezrażona młoda kobieta w eleganckim kostiumie kontynuowała wypowiedź, a firmowy uśmiech nawet przez chwilę nie zszedł z jej oblicza.

\- Odmawiam! – zaprotestowała ostro Mary. Samo wspomnienie Mycrofta Holmesa wywołało na jej twarzy grymas wściekłości.

\- Oczywiście, może nie przyjąć pani zaproszenia. - Kobieta chrząknęła znacząco. Wyjęła telefon i uruchomiła aplikację. - Życzy pani sobie antyterrorystów na drugą czy trzecią nad ranem?

\- Słuchaj, dziewczyno! Nie chcę spotykać się z Mycroftem Holmesem! – podkreśliła dobitnie pani Watson i poderwała się na równe nogi.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy. – Ton „Anthei" wyrażał chłodną uprzejmość. - Jednak najprawdopodobniej milej byłoby wysłuchać propozycji pana Holmesa w zaciszu kawiarni niż w innych okolicznościach.

\- Głucha jesteś? – Zapytała znacząco Mary. Westchnęła teatralnie i postanowiła zmienić taktykę. – Rozumiem, że to jest twoja praca. Po prostu w dzisiejszych, niespokojnych czasach należy unikać problemów. Spotkanie z panem Holmesem to dość stresująca perspektywa. Po prostu troszczę się o spokój mojej rodziny – zakończyła wypowiedź zbolałym głosem.

\- Interesujące. Rozmowa z panem Holmesem to co najwyżej dwadzieścia minut. Zabójstwo w Suffolk zajęło pani co najmniej półtorej godziny. - Mary Watson pobladła. – Tak, widziałam pani akta. Precyzyjnie rzecz ujmując: skompletowałam pani akta – objaśniła asystentka rządu brytyjskiego.

\- Widziałaś moje akta i mimo to przyszłaś tutaj bez obstawy? – Mary poczuła się zagrożona na tyle, że postanowiła zaatakować. - Jesteś albo głupia, albo odważna. Chociaż z drugiej strony akurat jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, a ja nie jestem w życiowej formie – dorzuciła cynicznie.

\- Pani Watson. Ponieważ pani nie widziała moich dokumentów, sugeruję przestać mnie prowokować. – Przez twarz asystentki przebiegł grymas, a kąciki ust na ułamek sekundy uniosły się.

\- Zgaduję, że Mycroft ma jakieś specjalne plany co do mnie. Ty już wiesz, o co chodzi. I sądząc po twojej reakcji bardzo ci się to podoba.

\- Szczegóły przedstawi pan Holmes. Czy możemy już do niego dołączyć? – zapytała neutralnie „Anthea".

\- Możemy. – Mary skinęła zrezygnowana, zacisnęła pięści na rączce wózka.

„Anthea" wysłała sms. Mary rozejrzała się po okolicy. Część ze spacerowiczów to z całą pewnością agenci, a dziewczyna raczej posiada umiejętności, o których mimochodem wspomniała. Doktorowa uznała, że nie pozostaje jej nic innego jak zdać się na los.

Jej nemezis przyjęło formę Mycrofta Holmesa ze śladami lukru na krawacie. Więc szlag trafił dietę rządu brytyjskiego, pomyślała Mary. „Anthea" oddaliła się dyskretnie do stolika po przeciwnej stronie sali. W tle cicho grało radio. Na stolikach leżały kraciaste obrusy. Obsługa dyskretnie usunęła się z pola widzenia, a pozostali klienci okupowali ogródek restauracyjny. Niemniej z błyskawicznych kalkulacji wyszło Mary, że nie poradzi sobie z tu obecną dwójką. Zrezygnowała z blefu, w którym skorzystałaby z córki jako zakładniczki vel. żywej tarczy.

\- Witaj, Mary. Usiądź proszę. – Mycroft wstał i wskazał kobiecie miejsce naprzeciwko.

Zajęła je z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mała, widzę, rośnie jak na drożdżach, a jak się miewa John? – zapytał rząd brytyjski niemal wesoło.

\- Sam to wiesz najlepiej. Czego od nas chcesz? - fuknęła Mary.

\- Myślałem, że wypijemy kawę, porozmawiamy o starych dobrych czasach. Powspominamy to i owo. – Tak, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Mycroft Holmes to urodzony dyplomata.

\- Więc czego chcesz? – nie ustępowała Mary, która chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć wyjście z tej mocno niewygodnej dla niej sytuacji.

\- Skoro wolisz obcesowo. Oczekuję drobnej przysługi w zamian za bezpieczeństwo twojej rodziny – powiedział i Mycroft i wyzywająco uniósł podbródek.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że nie umiemy sobie poradzić sami…! – wyartykułowała wściekle Mary.

\- Zabawne. Twoje bezpieczeństwo nie wchodzi w skład tego pakietu, jest natomiast ceną, której żądam. – Zgromił ją wzrokiem.

\- Konkrety? – spytała Mary, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Maksymalnie półroczna wycieczka. Masz trzy dni na odświeżenie swojego polskiego – poinformował neutralnym tonem. - Napijesz się kawy czy herbaty? – zapytał, kładąc przed nią menu.


End file.
